


Static

by BoxOnTheNile



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, nile is once more on their bullshit, rarepair dragon strikes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxOnTheNile/pseuds/BoxOnTheNile
Summary: People were dying in Australia.Fareeha’s soulmatewas dying in Australia. She grabs her mother's shirt and tugs. “Ummi, you have to help them, you have to, that's what you do, Overwatch, it helps, Ummiplease-”“I can't,” she says, and her arms pull Fareeha tighter. “I'm so sorry, Ican't.”Fareeha, hurt and afraid, clings to her mother and sobs.





	Static

**Author's Note:**

> ::wanders back to overwatch eighteen months later with more experience and the ability to outline:: sup fuckers didja miss me? im back on my bullshit and writing my rarepoly again!

Fareeha loves her soulmate.

She hasn't met them, but she isn't worried. She's _four_ , she has her whole life ahead of her, and Ummi didn't meet her Lion until she was almost forty. Until then, Fari has the shark swimming circles around her thigh, happily chasing her fingers down over her knee. Sometimes it hides on the bottom of her foot, or turns tight circuits around her heart, but its always there.

A few weeks before she turns five, the rat appears. It's blind and naked in the curve of her elbow but Ummi says not to worry. It means her second soulmate was just born, and her mark reflects that by being a newborn as well. 

Gabriel doesn't like it. What kind of person is represented by a rat, he says. Not someone he wants his daughter near. Ummi hits him.

Fareeha doesn't listen. She loves her soulmates, even if she hasn't met them, but she knows she will. She has time. But…

She asks Ummi why her shark was never a baby. Ummi says she was born with her shark, just like whoever her rat represents will be born with her mark. Her shark is older than her. 

Fareeha knows there's something Ummi isn't saying.

 

* * *

 

Mako Rutledge is sixteen when his soulmark finally appears. He immediately panics, because he can't decide what's worse: being Markless, or being tied to this falcon sixteen years younger than him. It's fuzzy and stupid, perched on his collarbone, and he hates and loves and is terrified by it.

He googles it, because what the fuck else can he do? 

He's not the only person marked like this. He finds a forum and it's filled with people like him, marked to infants born ten, fifteen, twenty years after them. Some make a pact never to find their soulmates. Some become their friends and nothing more. Some wait.

Mako doesn't know what he wants. Then the rat appears, and he knows even less.

Two years after that, when the Omnium blows, Roadhog decides it doesn't really matter anymore.

 

* * *

 

The grownups are watching the news, the broadcaster speaking solemn and soft, when a sharp pain lances through Fareeha’s thigh. Her elbow aches, too, but not like this. This feels like the time she burned her hand on Torbjorn's soldering iron but so, so much bigger, so big she can't hold it and she screams. She scrambles to tug up the leg of her shorts and sees her shark bleeding from its gills, thrashing as it dies. Her scream breaks into a sob.

“Ummi!” she shrieks, and her mother is there, pulling her into her arms as Fareeha’s shark struggles weaker and weaker until it's still. Scarlet stains her skin like ink.

“I've never seen a mark die that violently,” Gabriel says, horrified. “Do you think-”

“The timing is too perfect,” Ummi says. “One of Fari's soulmates was in Australia.”

People were dying in Australia. _Fareeha’s soulmate_ was dying in Australia. She grabs her mother's shirt and tugs. “Ummi, you have to help them, you have to, that's what you do, Overwatch, it helps, Ummi _please-_ ”

“I can't,” she says, and her arms pull Fareeha tighter. “I'm so sorry, I _can't._ ”

Fareeha, hurt and afraid, clings to her mother and sobs.

 

* * *

 

The boar appears three months later, ambling across Fareeha’s stomach to settle on the curve of her hip. It's full grown, not a baby, meaning the universe has replaced her Shark with someone else. 

She hates them.

 

* * *

 

Roadhog finds his Rat on accident. Junkrat wears his Marks proudly- the boar on his hip and falcon on his chest bared for all of Junkertown to see.

Roadhog's Rat. He's selfish and angry, no longer concerned with being a good person, and he wants. So he takes.

Months later, Junkrat traces Roadhog's falcon. “How come she doesn't move?”

“Static,” Roadhog grunts. Junkrat hums in that way he does when he's pretending to understand. “Rejected. Doesn't want me.”

“We'll just have to find her, then,” Junkrat says. On his collarbone, his own Mark shuffles her feet and tucks her head further under a wing. Junkrat frowns at it. “She's sad, anyway. We gotta figure out why.”

It won't be that easy. Roadhog knows that breed of bird isn't native to Australia, so ‘she’ could be anywhere in the world. It's impossible, astronomical, but-

But. He wants, and he's selfish, and he's waited this long.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part to an eventual longfic, i just gotta. actually get that outlined. Also finish up some stuff for rvb BUT i will come back to this.


End file.
